World of Wonder
by WolfKidBirdGirl
Summary: Ties in with "The Titan Hypothesis." Drabbles of Starscream and Eva's tour of Earth, the places they went, and the lessons they learned.


**New**** York, U.S.A**

"From what you informed me, this was supposed to be a 'global' trip," Starscream whined. He picked at the hem of his shirt, pressing himself close to Eva. He loathed the swarm of humans that milled around, carrying bags and speaking on their cellular devices, an entire, single mass of flesh and blood...Starscream shivered, feeling Eva grip his hand.

"Relax. You need to get used to big cities...wait until you see Paris, or London, or Beijing..."

**London, England**

"I've never found human history interesting..." Starscream mused, staring up at the vast clock tower before him. "These buildings pale in comparison to Cybertron's vast halls and -"

"You don't have to find it interesting. You can just appreciate it," Eva smirked. She, like many of the other tourist floating around, was holding a camera in her hands, snapping pictures. "My Dad wasn't even a history geek, but he wanted to unlock the secrets of the universe and the human race...kinda have to understand history to do that. Understand what happened in the past and why we're here now..."

"From what I've gazed, humans are destructive."

"And Cybertronian's aren't?"

Starscream didn't - couldn't -reply.

**Paris, France**

The Eifel tower was...adequate, to say the least. The architecture differed slightly from the towers Starscream was used to seeing, back on Cybertron. Those grand halls and majestic structures dwarfed the tower with ease, but Starscream could appreicate the humans efforts.

His discofmrt was lessening. Walking through throngs of humans didn't bother him as much anymore, as did is human form. Without the devices to change him back into a Cybertronian, he was stuck in a form made of flesh and blood. A form that could taste and feel and touch...

Oh, how he enjoyed the touch.

Eva having borrowed/stolen money from her father, who possessed a great deal of cash due to M.E.C.H, had rented them a room in the heart of the city. Instead of resting in a forest as Cybertronian's, they were spread out on their bed, Eva resting atop him, her head on his bare chest.

"Your father won't be too pleased when he seeing hundreds of dollars disappearing from his account..."

"He'll get over it. He'll make plenty more money from that energy project he working on..."

"No more 'New World Order'?" Starscream chuckled, running his fingers through his mate's hair.

"For now. We'll see what happens in the future."

Starscream chuckled, planting a kiss against the top of Eva's head.

**Africa**

"The injustice is blatant."

"You didn't have...poverty on Cybertron?"

"We had injustice. But never this."

Eva, in her Cybertronian form, stood next to an equally metal Starscream. Most of the animals, the zebras, the gazelles, had darted away. A few lions, brave lions, had snarled. Starscream had snarled back, and they'd fled.

They hadn't skipped the villages. Starscream had needed to fly a while, so they had, miles and miles across the Savannah.

"People forget how beautiful it is out here." Eva sighed.

"You humans forget a lot of things."

Eva could only nod.

* * *

They flew to many places. China, Japan, Brazil. Russia, Germany, Australia. Iceland. In the end, Paris became Starscream's favorite.

They'd tour the streets gawk at the scenery.

Then he'd take her back to whatever hotel they'd rented for the night and (hoping that their neighbors couldn't hear) make love. And each time Starscream would murmur that he loved her, over and over, and she'd whisper it back. He'd give her his spark a thousand times, he'd say, kissing her face. And he had, forever.

"Paris is my favorite," Starscream whispered during the night, feeling Eva's chest rise and fall. Her face was buried in the crook of his neck, his arms wrapped around her.

Eva chuckled. She ran fingers through his hair and slid up so to look him in the eye. "How come?" she asked.

Then he said the most innocent, human thing Eva had ever heard him say.

"I like it because of the food."


End file.
